


Another Family

by Fury_Rebel



Series: Morgan’s Story Ficlets [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Development, Fluff, Morgan's Story AU, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fury_Rebel/pseuds/Fury_Rebel
Summary: What happened to Sari’s hand?
Series: Morgan’s Story Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609141
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Another Family

**Author's Note:**

> This going to be a series of little ficlets that pepper in lore for Morgan's Story. Filling holes or lore that is not talked about in the main story. The link to the main story is here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828952/chapters/52094608

Isaac was pacing. He was pacing up and down his office with the look of worry plastered on his face. He didn’t know what had happened. One moment he was walking into his private lab and found a liquid metal baby in a pod. He decided to get a better look at it and accidentally touch it, causing a surge of electricity to go through his body. He was knocked unconscious and when he woke up, he found that he had a streak of white going through his hair and now a human baby was in the place of where the liquid one was.

For the most part, the baby seemed to be healthy and looked in good condition, except for one feature. The child was missing her left hand and a bit of her forearm. It startled him to see that the child was missing a hand! Why was it missing a hand? Did he do something wrong? What the hell is happening? So many questions were going through his mind that he decided that he needs help, but who?

Thus leads us back to Isaac pacing back and forth in his office. He decided to make the call to one of his close friends/business partners. He knew that the two of them would know what to do. He got a buzz from his robotic assistance saying that they were here. He told them to let the two up. He kept on on pacing after that, until he hears a knock at the door and familiar voice on the other side of the door.

“Isaac? Can we come in?” The voice said behind the door. Isaac looked to the door after he stopped pacing.

“Y-yes! Come in! come in….” Isaac frantically spoke to the door. The door opened to show two figures, a man who looked like he was in his late 30s. With a black hair mixed with some grey. He was a taller man than most and muscular size to compliment it as well. He was a similar color to Isaac, he had auburn eyes, they look more red than auburn from time to time. The expression on the man’s face was the look of concern and worry on his face as he entered.

The other figure was a woman, more robotic than a human with odd hair and eyes that were the color of fire. A lighter complexion that had robotic features adore her face and head. She had a suspicious look as she walked in with the man.

“Isaac what wrong?” The man asked Isaac as he walked up.

“Morgan, my friend. I have someone you need to meet.” Isaac walked to the other room that was adjoined to his office. Both of them waited until he came back with a bundle of cloth. Soft noises were coming from said cloth. As Isaac got closer the two of them see it’s a small child with a small amount of red hair on top of the child’s head. Morgan came closer to examine the little bundle in the cloth.

“Isaac, who is this?” Morgan asked as he examined the child. He notices that the child doesn’t have a left hand. Morgan's blood went cold, making his counterpart to come up and notice what Morgan was looking at.

“Isaac, wheres the child’s hand?!?” The woman said in a slightly raised tone towards Isaac. Making the child fussy at the action. Morgan carefully took the child from Isaac's hands and started to sooth the child before she started to properly cry. He went to sit down with the child leaving the two to discuss matters.

“Her name is Sari and she is…….. an old friend of mine kid. Something happened to them and I don’t know what, but they had left their child in my care.” Isaac couldn’t tell the truth to them since he would be called crazy. The woman looked at him and sighed.

“I’m sorry to hear that Isaac….” The said.

“Thank you, Fury.” Isaac had replied. Morgan finally piped up after settling the baby.

“So, why did you call us?” Morgan said making Fury nod in agreement.

“If you haven’t noticed, which you have. She doesn’t have a left hand and I was wondering if Fury could create a hand for her?” Both of them look at Isaac, perplexed at the question.

“Professor, you are the CEO of the most impressive robotics company in the world. Why are you asking me to do something like this?” Fury gestures to the baby in Morgan’s arms.

“Fury, I’m an inventor of robotics, yes. But I don’t know prosthetics as you do. You’re a cyborg! You can understand the connection of nerves to circuitry better than I can. Please, you’re the only one I can count on for this.” Fury looked at the professor with the stern look she was known for. Fury sighs and her expression softens.

“Fine professor I will do it. But there are going to be some rules that we need to cover first.” Fury continues speaking to the professor as Mogan holds the little one in his arms. He looks down to see two shiny dark red eyes looking back at him. Morgan softly smiles at her.

“Welcome to our little family, Sari Sumdac.”


End file.
